The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a composite over wrap and, more particularly, to a composite over wrap that is to be provided on a shaft for frequency control.
Aircraft drive systems, such as those in aircraft used to drive aircraft rotors, utilize rotating drive shafts for power transfer and other uses. Such systems may include a plurality of quill shafts that are generally used to align complementary gearing, such as generator gearing and an engine gearing. A quill shaft is typically configured as a long, thin, hardened steel shaft with splines on one or both ends. One of these ends may thus be disposed to supportively spline into a gear of the engine and the other end may be disposed to supportively spline into or connect with a gear of the generator.
During operational conditions, excitations loads are applied to the quill shaft(s) by the various aircraft drive systems and it has been seen that dynamic natural frequency responses on certain engineered quill shafts contributed to early shaft failures. Indeed, conventional quill shafts were often unable to match needed frequency resistance without heavyweight alternative designs.